During my chiropractic training, I studied the effect of biomechanics as it relates to the entire spine, and especially the lumbosacral region. While studying the basic concepts of how the stress of simple gravity can affect the entire spine and pelvic girdle, I learned that, by some alternating of the posture of the leg, stress on the spine could be eased. After I began my practice, I started dealing with the needs of patients experiencing real pain and suffering that did not always respond quickly to selective modes of conservative health care.
I saw a need to help people who, while sitting or standing, were undergoing acute low back pain of differing origins, as well as those having longer term spinal stress. I soon realized that there is not a product on the market available to these patients, that would reduce the pain by helping to minimize the amount of stress on their spines.
After thirteen years of trying to give my patients something they could do at home to alternate their sitting and standing posture stress, I concluded that there needed to be something developed that would give the average adult a way of eliminating sitting and standing stress accumulation. I suggested, at various times, that patients try using books, pieces of wood, or whatever was available, to put their feet upon to alternate spinal stresses. What this seemed to do for patients was, at times, impressive, but not always. What was needed was a more consistent height, angle and surface spatial relationship that would serve the purpose for adults having a wide range of physical stature.